


Two Bros Chilling In An Onsen

by Erinabow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinabow/pseuds/Erinabow
Summary: Ukai invites Takeda to spend the weekend at an onsen with him, and Takeda is convinced it's a totally platonic trip with his definitely heterosexual coworker.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	Two Bros Chilling In An Onsen

“Takeda!” 

The young teacher jumped slightly as the Karasuno coach called his name from across the gymnasium. The last practice before winter vacation had just concluded, and everyone was feeling fatigued as they eagerly anticipated the much-needed break. 

“Ukai, what can I do for you?” Takeda asked as they started to clear up the volleyball equipment- they had decided to do the team a little favour since they had worked so hard that term. “Hey, I was thinking- if it’s not too much trouble of course- we could go grab a drink somewhere once we’re done here and discuss strategies for the spring tournament?” He suggested, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

The other coach definitely made Takeda nervous; Keishin Ukai was a nearly 6-foot powerhouse of a man and everything about him screamed dominance. Although they had become friends quickly (after Takeda had borderline harassed him to become Karasuno’s coach) Takeda still found himself with nervous butterflies in his stomach every time he spoke to the other man, which was ridiculous of course considering they were both in their 30s- way too old for childish crushes. 

That didn’t stop Ittetsu Takeda from becoming an awkward mess every time he was around Coach Ukai though, and he wanted to go curl up in a hole as he heard the desperateness in his voice as he asked him to hang out. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Ukai grinned in that laidback way that would absolutely make Takeda swoon if he had just a smidgen less pride, “But I actually wanted to ask you something,” 

“Oh?” he asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant as they took down the volleyball net. 

“Yeah, see it was my birthday the other week and my parents got me a weekend vacation to an onsen in Kyoto; but the thing is, the booking is for two and I don’t have anyone to go with. They’re convinced I have some sort of secret partner I’m not telling them about, and even though I keep telling them that, the booking’s already been made so I might as well find someone to come with me,” he chuckled. 

Takeda swallowed hard, those damn butterflies in his stomach making his hands shake as he moved the equipment. It sounded like Ukai was inviting him on a weekend vacation to an onsen, but he would not be able to deal with the embarrassment if he were misunderstanding something. 

“Well- well I’m sure there’s lots of people who would want to go with you,” He said as casually as he could muster, pulling on his jacket once the gym was tidy. 

“Yeah but I’m asking you,” 

Ukai’s bluntness was something that would make anyone go weak in the knees, and Takeda hated the way that such a simple sentence could made him feel so wanted- even though his partner coach was clearly heterosexual. 

But still, being invited to an onsen with Keishin Ukai of all people sounded like something straight out of one of Takeda’s fantasies, and he knew he would kick himself in the future if he didn’t take this opportunity. 

“Well uh, I don’t have anything planned over the winter break, so I’d love to come, if that’s alright,” 

“Of course that’s alright dumbass, that’s why I’m asking you,” Ukai teased good-naturedly as he locked up the gym, “I’ll text you the details later, but right now I am buying us a round of drinks,” 

“No way!” Takeda laughed, “You’re letting me come on vacation with you for free, drinks are on me tonight.” 

\--------------------

A few weeks later, the two men met in front of the train station on a cold, early morning. “Takeda! Good to see you,” Ukai said warmly, pulling the teacher in for a brief hug which completely stunned him. 

“H-Hey Ukai,” his voice cracked slightly as he spoke, and he almost died on the spot from embarrassment- could he be any more obvious? 

They made small talk as they waited, if small talk meant that Ukai did all the talking while Takeda occasionally nodded or hummed in agreement. 

Ukai insisted on carrying Takeda’s suitcase as they got on the train and lifted their luggage up onto the overhead rack with ease. 

Takeda had to avert his eyes and look at the floor awkwardly as Ukai’s t shirt rode up a little while he lifted their cases. He didn’t know how he was going to survive having to be completely naked in the hot spring if seeing a bit of Ukai’s abdomen got him this embarrassed. 

“So, since we’re going on a vacation together you might as well call me Keishin,” Ukai said casually as they took their seats. 

“O-oh,” Takeda said, a little taken aback. He hadn’t expected Ukai to ever suggest for them to be on a first name basis. He thought that even thought they were friends, the usually stoic coach wouldn’t want their relationship to be anything but professional. “Well, you can call me Ittetsu then,” 

“Is that okay?” Ukai asked, sensing Takeda’s surprise. 

“Yes! Yes, it’s fine,” Takeda insisted, “I just- I haven’t really been on a first name basis with people outside of my family for quite a while,” he admitted, a little sheepishly. 

“You’re not friends with any of the other teachers?” 

“Um, no…” He said, willing his face not to heat up. It was shameful really, being his age and not having any friends, let alone a romantic partner. 

“Hey, it’s fine,” Ukai maintained, giving Takeda a friendly nudge, “I work in my family’s shop so it’s not like I exactly have an abundance of friends- but I’ve got you right? And as far as I’m concerned, you’re more than enough,”

It was the way he said it, so casual, as if he was stating an obvious fact. 

If Takeda had a crush before, now it was full scale love. 

\--------------------

They made it to the onsen in the evening after a long day of travelling, and the second they had set their luggage down in their room, Ukai was rummaging through his case to grab a towel. 

“Ready to go bathe?” he asked. 

“God, give me a second to breathe Ukai,” Takeda laughed. 

“Keishin,” he corrected with a grin, “And if we go now, we’ll probably get the bath to ourselves for a little bit,” 

“Fine, but I want ramen for dinner tonight,” 

“You really don’t ask for much, do you Ittetsu?” Ukai teased. 

The other man had adjusted so easily to using Takeda’s first name, which only added to his growing feelings for the coach. 

But the cheerful mood that the men had cultivated during their journey down to Kyoto soon dissipated as they had to get undressed to get into the hot spring. Takeda didn’t necessarily dislike his body, but compared to Ukai, who’s torso seemed like a wall of muscle, he wasn’t exactly instilled with confidence. 

Keishin walked to the shower like he didn’t have a care in the world- and to be honest he probably didn’t. What could a man like that have to be self-conscious about?

Takeda washed himself with his back turned to Ukai- he figured it would be too awkward if he washed too far away from him since they were the only two showering. 

“You want me to wash your back Ittetsu?” Ukai asked. 

“O-oh, sure, thanks,” Takeda blushed, not even looking as he responded because of course the universe was messing with him like this. 

Ukai started to wash his back without any hint of shyness, and Takeda hated his body for betraying him as he couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling of Keishin’s strong hands on his naked back. 

“Oh sorry, are my hands cold?” he asked. 

“No, no you’re fine,” Takeda said, his teeth gritted as his face burned with shame that Ukai had actually commented on it. “Shall- shall I wash your back too?” he asked. He didn’t want to seem like he was crossing a line, but in this situation, it would seem rude not to offer, right? 

“Please,” Ukai grinned, and they swapped positions. 

Takeda tried hard not to touch Ukai too much, but god, how could he even be attracted to the coach’s back? The last time he checked, backs were not supposed to be sexy, but here he was blushing like a teenager. 

They got into the hot spring once they were both clean, and like Ukai had predicted they were the only ones there. 

For a little while they just sat in silence, Takeda looking anywhere he could other than the man sitting next to him. 

“Okay, what’s up?” he asked eventually. 

“What do you mean?” Takeda replied, feigning ignorance (very poorly, at that). 

“I thought we were having a good time, but you’re acting off. Are you self-conscious? Because you shouldn’t be,” 

And what the hell was that supposed to mean? 

“You- you can’t just say things like that!” Takeda carped, “I’m just- I’m trying really hard not make you uncomfortable, okay? And that’s really hard when we’re both naked and you’re- you know, saying things like that!” 

“Why would you make me uncomfortable? We’re friends Ittetsu” Ukai asked, his brow furrowed, “Have I done something to upset you?” 

“No, you haven’t,” Takeda huffed, “It’s just- you know- I’m…” he trailed off, not being able to believe that they were really having this conversation. 

“You’re what?” Ukai prompted, having no idea what Takeda was talking about. 

He took a deep breath before stating it bluntly. “I’m gay.” 

“… Yeah, and?” Ukai said bluntly. 

“And you’re not!” 

“You think I’m straight?” Keishin asked incredulously, “Fuck, I must be doing something wrong if I made you think that.” 

“Wait, wait- you’re gay?” Takeda repeated, just as confused. 

“Yeah! I thought we had a thing going on Ittetsu, I’ve been flirting with you for like, two months!” he told him, “I was gonna use this trip as an excuse to ask you out properly,” 

Takeda stared at him, completely dumbfounded. “You’ve been flirting with me for months and I didn’t even notice?” he asked loudly, before groaning and sinking further into the hot spring, “I’ve been trying not to flirt with you because I didn’t want to lose you as a friend!”

“Well, since we’re being open, I might as well tell you I definitely don’t want to be just friends with you anymore,” Ukai grinned. 

“You’re asking me out while I’m wallowing in my embarrassment?” Takeda asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey, the opportunity was there,” Ukai chuckled, “So, what do you say?” 

Takeda couldn’t help but smile, “Yes, I would very much like for us to be more than friends. Although I have to say, kind of uncouth of you to get me naked on a first date,” 

“Well, you might as well kiss me since we’ve already gone this far,” 

“Ukai Keishin I cannot believe how blunt you are!” Takeda laughed. 

“And I can’t believe you thought I was straight, now come here so I can show you that I’m definitely not.” 

Takeda closed the gap between them, slowly leaning in and pressing their lips together. It was a fairly chaste kiss, until Ukai wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. As much as Takeda wanted to kiss Ukai until they lost their breath, he couldn’t help but be a tease. 

“First date,” he reminded Keishin as he pulled away with a grin. 

“Will you kiss me again if I buy your ramen for you?” 

“I think you’ve got yourself a deal,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Jamie for being my beta and for turning me into a haikyuu stan. This is my first haikyuu fic and these two were so fun to write! Hopefully I'll be writing more fics in the future, I definitely want to write some asanoya since they're my faves. Anyway, thank you for reading this short little fic I wrote!


End file.
